Two Murders and a Redhead
by JJBluebell
Summary: as Luke kills agent Simins his friend walks in. She tags along with her friend and Sylar, but she has her own reasons for going. Sylar is fasciaed with the girl. she's hidding, searching and is more then willing to kill for what she wants. PLZ R&R


**_hey all this is just a little something i have to get out of my system, but if its liked and reviewed then i promise to continue with it! thanks let me know what you think, NO FLAMES! _**

Just as Luke hears his mother shout "what are you?" another sound comes from the kitchen 'BANG' the back door "Luke?" asks a sweet female voice. As she walks into to the chaos they see a small, busty, thick built, shapely curved, redhead girl, hair coated with darker red highlights, curled just passed her shoulders, side bangs and block fringe lining her English rose, heat shaped face and pale green, black rimmed eyes, but with a split lip and a bruised jaw. She's wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans, with black fingerless leather bike gloves "Chloe!" Luke looks over and she gasps at the sight before her, but then the shock in her eyes dies and she walks calmly over to the bloody body, only to kick it lightly with her sneaker "yeah, he's dead!" she looks to the boy, his uncertainly, and runs to him, taking him in her arms "its ok. We'll fix it!" she promises.

Sylar examines the girl carefully "you don't seem to shocked to find a dead body in the house." for the first time she notice the hansom man "who are you?" he takes a step forward "my name is Sylar. By the looks of things I'm guessing you have an ability also." she stares at him shocked as Luke takes her arm "its ok Chlo, he's like us! He's Mr Gray's son" she nods slowly in understanding and gives her hand "Chloe McKenna." he takes it with a wicked smile. Suddenly Mary is up and goes for the young girl "you! You did this to my son you little slut!" suddenly she stops in terror as Chloe's eyes lock with hers "I know what your afraid of. Your next Mary, he's coming!" the woman looks at her son as her eyes turn completely fiery red "NO! Chloe don't!" then the woman collapses, unconscious but still breathing "relax, she's fine. Just sleeping, that's all." she smiles sincerely.

Sylar waits for it to go dark, Mary still laying on the floor "is she going to be ok?" Luke asks, his tone not showing an ounce of worry for his mother as the redhead smiles "she'll be fine Luke. In a few days. Maybe." Sylar looks at the girl and asks "what is it? Your ability." she looks up from her chair, the one Luke was in earlier "and why the fuck would I tell you? If your old mans anything to go by, then there is no way I'm telling you shit!" Luke looks from his mother and the body and sighs "Chloe…" she stands, a power emerging from her as she does "what? Grey is a son of a bitch and you know it! Fuck him!" she lowers her voice then, her face lining with care as she takes the boys face in her hands "We don't need them Luke, we never have. Clover and Lukie,…" he smiles and rolls his eyes "against the world." he finishes in a dull tone. Sylar looks at the scene and has the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance or lower his head in longing "well it was nice meeting you, have nice lives and use a condom!" Chloe makes a disgusted face and says "eeww" as Sylar leaves "Chloe we should go with him!" she looks at him wide eyed "are you crazy! We don't even know him!" he gives her a pleading look "Chloe this is it! Our chance, lets take it!" she looks at him for a moment and then rolls her eyes "fine!" and they run out the door, Luke gabbing his mothers keys on the way out.

As they run out Luke begs for them killer to take them with him, Chloe remaining silent until she shouts "we know where he is!" then Luke stops his rambling and Sylar turns to the girl, but its Luke who finishes his question, and Sylar asks if Mary has a car, to which the boy dangles her keys.

A few short hours later, as Sylar drives and Luke sleeps in the passenger seat, the super villain looks into the mirror and asks "so are you going to tell me about your power?…if we're going to be working together I need to know where to put you in the plan, cant do that if I don't know what you can do." she rest her head against the window and looks out blankly "I'm kind of like a dream invader. I can see inside people, their most precious dreams and their most terrifying nightmares. At first they had to be asleep for it to work, but then it got bigger and I could do it with people who where awake. I can imprint myself in their heads, lock them inside their nightmares or dreams, I find their secrets." a sinister smile graces her face "Then there's the big one, I put this guy in a coma and when I went to see him, when I touched him, my fingers had this red light and when I touched his head, my fingers slipped into the light, into his head and I saw everything that he was, could and wished to be. I saw his soul!" he looks at her shocked as she turns her head meeting his eyes in the mirror "and I decided that he didn't deserve it!" he looks at her confused and asks "what do you mean?" the bruised jaw and split lip on her face made her look like a broken child, innocent, but when that smirk, Sylar's smirk appeared on it, it made her look like Lucifer himself "I saw his soul and I ripped it from him, swallowed it and it made me strong! Un-killable, that was his power, he could heal things, himself included! And I wanted it, so I took it." she goes back to looking out the window "but my power moulded it or something, changed it so that it fit with my original ability. Any fatal wounds just heal, but I can still bleed and bruise, the pains starting to fade through, like I almost cant feel it anymore." he looks at her and cant help but ask "so why did you come? Know Luke's reason, but you don't seem to care much for why you are?" she just continues to look out the window "I have my reasons, looking after that idiot is just one." he nods, realizing he isn't going to get anything more from the redhead. As he turns back to the rode he doesn't see as she looks down to her wrist, her tattoo of a blue star with 'N - 13/7/2007' in fancy black scrip next to it and strokes it lovingly "I'm coming baby, I'm going to find you." she whispers under her breath as sleep takes over the dream invader.

_**PLEASE FOLLOW THE REVIEW PUTTION FOR UPDATES!**_


End file.
